


Sixteen

by BloodyFreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreckles/pseuds/BloodyFreckles
Summary: Sam keeps having a nightmare, he needs Dean for comfort.





	

He's sixteen and he can't stop having nightmares. There's yellow eyes in the dark, white teeth glistening like moonlight. That's it. That's all but something about it unsettles his very core, has him waking up in cold sweat and fear dripping down his spine. Tonight is no different, he wakes up, taking big gulps of air with his head in his hands and his heart beating a rapid tattoo against his ribcage. 

He's been wanting comfort after these bouts of nightmares, something anything. He wants Dean's arms around him, his closeness like when they were little but dad put a stop to that when Sam was ten. Told him he was going to be a man someday and there was a time to start acting like it. 

He looks over at Dean in his own full bed, much like Sam's, he's snuffling softly, looks angelic until he rolls away from Sam and he can no longer see his visage. He's still scared, shivering despite the fact that it's only a cool temperature in the room. Dad isn't here. Out on a hunt while Dean stayed behind to supervise. 

But... there's also the fact that his feelings for Dean changed a long time ago. He could get hard if he cuddles up to him and then there would be shame and embarrassment, mixed with guilt and disgust for himself. He doesn't want to imagine how Dean would feel on the whole situation either. It wouldn't be good and would only leave him feeling like shit. 

But he's scared right now, and he wants his big brother. No matter how he feels. He's safety, comfort and security in the darkness. He removes his blanket and slides out of bed. Pulls on a shirt so Dean is less likely to say no. If he's at least covered, then his brother won't find it awkward. He pads over to Dean's bed and stands there for a few moments, debating.

Should he?

Then he sees the eyes in the dark, the teeth, flashing through his mind and takes a deep breath. His hand reaches out, landing on Dean's shoulder and he shakes it. Dean snuffles again, groaning softly and Sam shakes harder. Dean turns around, eyes blinking in the moonlit room and stares up at him with his forehead creased. “What is it, Sammy?”

Sam drops his hand and worries his bottom lip between his teeth, feeling embarrassed. “I uh... well...”

“Yeah?,” Dean urges quietly, looking at him imploringly. 

“Can I sleep with you? I... keep having these nightmares... and I don't know, I'm scared,” he admits, shame filling his heart.

Dean stares at him for a long time, he looks slightly surprised and a little sympathetic. Silence stretches and Sam thinks he's going to say no, so he turns from his brother and starts walking toward his bed. “It's cool. Nevermind.”

Dean's hand reaches out and wraps around Sam's wrist. “Hey, no. Come on, climb in.”

Sam is the one to be surprised now. He turns and looks at Dean, his wrist and hand tingled with warmth at Dean's touch. “Thank you,” he whispers as he moves around the bed and climbs in, underneath the blanket.

“You're welcome,” Dean whispers, closing his eyes again. 

Sam lays there for a long moment, staring at the ceiling. He's sixteen and he wants to cuddle his big brother but doesn't know how to ask. He can feel his heat just a couple spaces away and he wants more. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Would it be weird if we cuddled?,” Sam asks, closing his eyes tight and feeling stupid for asking.

“A little,” Dean says, with a chuckle. 

“Okay, nevermind,” Sam says, turning on his side.

“I didn't say we couldn't,” Dean says, amusement clear in his voice.

“Really?,” Sam asks, shock in his own voice. 

“Really,” Dean says as Sam turns over automatically and cuddles up to Dean. 

Dean makes a slight sound, that seems like he's pleased as Sam throws an arm over his waist and Dean does the same. He places his head underneath his chin and Dean presses down gently. It goes quiet for a long time, but Sam is still awake, afraid the dream might come. Sam looks up at Dean and Dean is staring at him with this sleepy smile on his face. “What?,” Sam asks suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Dean says mysteriously.

Sam frowns, a deep burning to know. “No. What is it?”

Dean still smiles and then he leans down, it's tense for just a few moments. Sam has an inkling of what's going on but it's a distant thought, a no freaking way sorta thing. When Dean's lips touch his own, he closes his eyes automatically and sighs into Dean's mouth. Their lips touch and move like two sea creatures in the waters, soft, silky and smooth. Sam feels desperate but allows Dean to lead them, and finally Dean pushes at the entrance of Sam's mouth with his tongue.

Sam allows him in, it's no battle but a dance. A loving embrace. After a few more seconds, Dean pulls back and Sam's eyes are closed as his smacks stupidly in the dark. “I know, you know.”

Sam opens his eyes and tenses. “Great, Dean. Give me a moment of peace and then freak me out. Good going, big brother.”

“Just saying, I know how you feel about me. I've known for awhile,” Dean says with his smile turning playful and wicked.\

Sam blushes but he knows Dean can't see it. “How the hell would you know? I've never given any hints. Not one.”

“I know you and you do, they're small hints but I know. Okay?,” Dean says, kissing the top of his head. 

“So... how do you feel?,” Sam asks, forehead tingling.

“We'll discuss that tomorrow,” Dean says, smirking. 

“That's unfair, Dean!,” Sam exclaims quietly.

“I'm too tired to talk about the change in our relationship right now Just know plenty more kisses from these lips are in your future,” Dean says as he rests his chin against the top of Sam's head again.

Sam sighs. “Asshole.”

Dean slides his hand underneath Sam's shirt and gently squeezes Sam's skinny side, which is comforting. “Yeah, well. Time for sleep.”

Sam rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway. He's sixteen and relaxed in the arms of his brother. He feels alright now as he closes his eyes and drifts off slowly into sleep, listening to Dean breathe. 

He's sixteen, in love and fear is chased away by the one who loves him more than anyone ever has. He falls asleep and he only dreams of Dean underneath an apple tree, standing there with a warm smile on his face and a book of poems.


End file.
